rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Cube Escape: Harvey's Box
Cube Escape: Harvey's Box is the fourth installment of the Cube Escape series, released on June 2015. You play as Harvey, the pet parrot trapped in a cardboard box while being moved from the Room to the Cabin in the year 1969. Using the objects inside and a little help from a pigeon, the player must find a way to escape the box. Characters * Harvey * Mr. Crow * The Corrupted Soul Locations * Harvey's Box Walkthrough Part 1 (Departing the Room) The box is still in the Room. * Pick up a piece of by the glass. * Go right. * Pick up a piece of on the domino stack. * Go right. * Focus on the matchboxes. * Open the bottom matchbox to get a piece of . * Open the top matchbox to get a . * Light the match by striking it on the matchbox. * Defocus. * Focus on the fruit. * Pick up a piece of on the fruit. * Defocus and go right. * Take the by the fruit. * Focus on the papers. * Arrange the tapes to uncover the clue. * Memorize the song notes and the picture on the tapes. * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the comb. * Play the song notes according to the tapes: ** B, B, D, D, B, B, #G, A, B, D, B, A, #G, A * Get the . * Defocus. * Focus on the matchboxes. * Open the cigar box lock using the silver key. * Get the , , and . * Defocus. * Focus on the fruit. * Arrange the four fruit spikes according to the tapes by clicking them. ** From the left: zero, two, two, one. * Click the fruit to open it. * Focus on and enter the fruit. Keep clicking until you see the birds-eye view of the box. Part 2 (Arriving at the Cabin) The box has now arrived at Rusty Lake. * Focus on the paper in your inventory. * Defocus and go left. * Use the knife to open the jar. * Focus on the jar. * Arrange the bugs according to the paper: * Get the three . * Defocus. * Focus on the domino stack. * Arrange the dominoes starting with number 6 to cover all the shaded parts. ** A suggested solution: * Tear the between the dominoes. * Defocus. * Focus on the box paper in your inventory. * Memorize the poses. * Defocus and go left. * Arrange the objects to match the pose from the paper. ** Put the cigar on the fish's mouth and light it. ** Cross the fish's leg. ** Arrange both of the crow's arms so one touches the beak and the other one is raised. * Pick up the . * Go left. * There is a pigeon poking at the box. * Use the knife to cut a hole at it. * Click the pigeon and memorize its sound. * Go right. * Click the glass base to fill it. * Use the spoon to play the sound imitating the pigeon on the glass. ** Glass filling for each note: full, half, quarter, near empty, full. * Go right. * Hook the safety pin into the two holes in the box, to the left of the jar. * The pigeon will provide a string. Pull it down until it's tied to the safety pin. * Click up to find the Corrupted Soul. * Release the fireflies immediately to prevent the Soul from getting to you. * The Soul will turn into a black cube. Click it to finish the game. Soundtrack * The music used for the menu screen is called "Blue Sizzle". * The music used for the game is called "Night on the Docks - Trumpet". Trivia * The fish in the box is reminiscent of René Magritte's The Collective Invention. * The objects in the box were mostly taken from René Magritte's Les Valeurs Personnelles. Gallery Harveys box title screen.png|Title Card for Harvey's Box. Harveys box intro.png|Introduction for Harvey's Box. Harveys box mid game.png|Mid-game transition for Harvey's Box. Harveys box end screen.png|End Card for Harvey's Box. paper piece.png|The paper and tapes. domino.png|The solution to the domino puzzle. bug puzzle.png|The solution to the insect puzzle. as instructed.png|The correct poses. Category:Games Category:Music Harvey's Box